1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, recording apparatuses, each of which includes a recording portion which performs recording by, for example, discharging a liquid, such as an ink, on a medium and can record onto the medium, are used. In the recording apparatuses, there is a recording apparatus in which a medium is transported by a transporting portion which comes into contact with the medium and transports the medium and recording can be performed on the medium transported by the transporting portion.
A recording apparatus which includes a unwinding mechanism capable of feeding of a roll-shaped medium, a sending roller and a pinch roller as a sending roller and a pinch roller as a sending roller and a pinch roller as transporting portions which come into contact with the medium and transports the medium, a medium winding mechanism, and a support arm capable of adjustment of tension applied to the medium is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2009-143147.
However, in a recording apparatus as the apparatus of JP-A-2009-143147, in which a medium is transported by a transporting portion which comes into contact with the medium and transports the medium and recording can be performed on the medium transported by the transporting portion, in some cases, partial deformation, such as wrinkles (in other words, an unevenness), occurs in the medium due to, for example, an aspect of contact between the transporting portion and the medium. When partial deformation occurs in the medium, a distance (in other words, a so-called PG) between the recording portion and the medium is not constant. As a result, in some cases, deviation of a recording position or contact between the recording portion and the medium occurs.
In the recording apparatus of JP-A-2009-143147, for example, the tension applied to the medium is uniformly adjusted by a support arm, in a direction crossing a transporting direction of the medium, in such a manner that deformation due to skewed transporting of the medium can be prevented. However, it is not possible to sufficiently prevent partial deformation due to, for example, an aspect of contact between the transporting portion and the medium.